


Voicemails

by bug_a_boo05



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Miscommunication, Sad with a Happy Ending, octavia is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_a_boo05/pseuds/bug_a_boo05
Summary: After a huge change and major miscommunication, Clarke feels like she has lost everything. Who will stick around to help her? Who will earn her forgiveness?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 36





	Voicemails

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little sad. Tw for suicide mention and character death.

Bellamy was with Echo when he got her call. He declined it. If she wanted to talk, she would’ve done it last month. Now, he was busy.

“Bellamy, who keeps calling you?” Echo asked as she sipped from her soup.

“Clarke.”

“Why? She was the one who ran off and ignored everyone’s calls for a week.”

Bellamy shrugged, “I know. She was calling me all day yesterday too. I just can’t talk to her. If she really wanted to talk, she could do it in person.”

“What happened? You said that you guys were talking when she got a call and ran off?”

“Yeah, we were talking and she kept getting calls from someone. She finally answered and then told me ‘It’s Wells’ and ran off.”

Echo scoffed, “She chose Wells over you in the middle of a conversation and now wants to talk. She’s pretty self centered.”

Bellamy nodded and silenced his phone as he saw a voicemail message pop up. 

He was so sick of Clarke acting like she was above him. She had showed up to his apartment a month ago to talk and right as he told her that he loved her, she got a call. The person kept calling, so she answered and then stumbled out of his apartment saying “Oh my god, Wells.” She had turned to him and said, “It’s Wells” and left. Raven said that when she got home, Clarke left a note saying she had to fly home for an emergency and had packed a bag with some clothes. Once Bellamy told them what had happened at his apartment, everyone had already figured out what it meant; Wells had asked Clarke to come home and be with him. 

Murphy had left the day after without a word, and had packed a small bag of things but left his phone at home. Clarke never called or called anyone back, so the group had made a decision to block her so that she couldn’t come parading back into their lives with Wells. Bellamy couldn’t bring himself to block Clarke, but hadn’t answered any texts or calls. Everyone figured that because Murphy and Clarke were childhood friends with Wells that Murphy would side with them. And he was blocked along with Clarke.

And he planned on keeping it that way. Until now. He had Echo, so what harm could listening to the voicemail do? No one would ever know he listened to it, and he had a new girlfriend now so he didn’t have any reason to be hurt by it. Bellamy decided he would listen to it after Echo left.

“Babe?” He was pulled out of his thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing, I’m just tired. Can we cut tonight short? I’ll call you in the morning.”

Echo looked at him skeptically, “Sure, call me if you need anything.”

“Of course.”

Echo stood and kissed him, “Good night.”

“Night,” Bellamy responded as she left.

Bellamy opened up the calls on his phone after he shut the door.

He tapped on the voicemail from Clarke and brought it up to his ear to listen.

“Hey Bell, it’s me. I- um- I’ve been trying to get a hold of you. I tried the rest of the group too. Murphy has too. He got a new number because he left his phone in his haste to get home for the- for the-” Clarke sobbed “-for the funeral.”

Funeral??

“I- I’m sorry I left in such a hurry… once I got the- the call… I texted Murphy and bought a plane ticket. My phone died, and I forgot a charger. Once I got home, I- I-” She sobbed again “-I had to help with… everything. Murphy got in town and… we cried so much, Bell. I- I-” She paused and let out a few more sobs “We got drunk one night and- I- I miss him so much. Wells… Wells is… gone…”

Gone?!

“Murphy and I just talked for hours about him. My mom and Marcus joined us too. We spent the whole night just drinking and talking about Wells. I’m so sorry though. I got so… so caught up in everything that I forgot to reach out and let you guys know when the funeral for Wells was. I tried the week before, but no one responded or picked up. Murphy called too, but no one responded to him either. We didn’t want to tell you guys over text. We tried to call so many times. We got no answer.”

Shit.

“I got back in town yesterday, but Raven threw me out of the apartment. I’m staying with Murphy at a hotel right now. While we were gone, his apartment lease was up. The past day has been hell. We… we tried to reach out. Murphy… Murphy is moving back home. Thelonius isn’t doing well. That’s another reason it took me so long to reach out. We had to put him in a home, Bell… Uncle Jaha thought he was talking to Wells still.”

“DAMMIT!” Bellamy yelled as he hit the table.

“I’ve felt so alone. I- I miss him. I miss you. I miss our friends. Murphy is gone, the one person I had. He had to go home. I have a job though, and I thought I had friends. I thought I had you… I love you. You know that? I- I thought you were going to say that you loved me that night before I got the call… but, you have a new girlfriend… Octavia threw that in my face today when I showed up at her house. I hope you’re happy. I… I miss you. I guess you don’t miss me though. The way everyone is talking. I don’t know what I did wrong, but if you don’t miss me, then that means that Wells misses me the most probably. I- I- I miss him so much. I might see him soon… no I think I will.

“NO! Clarke! No…”

“I’m going to leave a voicemail for everyone else, too. I… I’m going back to where I met up with Wells and Murphy when Wells came to visit us in Arkadia. That beautiful oak tree… I’m going to meet Wells there. I love you…” The speaker went silent.

“No, no, no, no… Clarke!” 

Bellamy called her phone. It went straight to voicemail. He texted the group chat to unblock Clarke and listen to her voicemail.

Why? Raven responded.

Bellamy explained what he heard on the voicemail.

Are you sure? Octavia responded.

SHE’S TELLING THE TRUTH! Monty replied.

How do u know? Raven asked

GOOGLE WELLS JAHA… Monty responded.

Bellamy raced out of his apartment and to his car, speeding to the park.

‘She left the voicemail 20 minutes ago… it wouldn’t take long to call and leave a voicemail for everyone else…’ Bellamy thought, ‘NO. She can’t have… not yet…’

Bellamy arrived at the park and pulled into the parking space, leaping out of the car, and racing across the park. The rest of the group arrived too.

“I’ve lost everything!” Clarke screamed to the tree, “All of my friends hate me because my best friend died! The person I love is with someone else and his sister is throwing it in my face, my roommate kicked me out, Uncle Jaha has gone crazy, my mom and Marcus have to take care of him! Murphy is there to take care of him! I’m alone!”

Clarke raised something up.

“NO!” Harper yelled, tackling Clarke.

“Let me go!” Clarke sobbed, “Let me go… please… I can’t take it… I don’t want to be your punching bag for no reason. Please…”

Bellamy raced over and kneeled down next to Clarke, pulling her into his arms, “I’ve got you… shh… I’ve got you.”

Clarke sobbed, “Why do you hate me? Why…?”

Bellamy cradled her against his chest, “I don’t… I don’t…”

“Why… Why were you so horrible… even if you don’t love me… I just wanted a friend. Everyone else is gone…” She sounded so sad that Bellamy began to cry.

“I’m so sorry, Princess… I love you too.”

“Why does everyone else hate me, Bell?”

“We don’t!” Monty said.

“Then… why? I tried so hard. I thought you guys liked me… but when I left, no one would talk to me…”

“You never told us what was happening,” Octavia started matter-of-factly.

“I tried… I couldn’t bring myself to text it… or write it. I tried to call. I know it was two weeks after it happened, but I’m sorry… Uncle Jaha… we… we had to put him in a home… I was so busy trying to help my mom… I forgot about my phone. It was in the bottom of my bag.”

The group grew silent.

“I hate that you guys so easily abandoned me…”

“We didn’t! We waited two weeks, reaching out to you!” Raven sounded almost angry.

“If you were truly concerned, why didn’t you call my mom? Or respond to her calls? Or Murphy? He got a new number and tried to reach out…”

The group was quiet.

“You guys… I… I loved you guys so much. I… I guess it’s clear now who truly cares…”

“Clarke…” Bellamy started.

Clarke stood up, her face red, “I was your 'princess' when you needed to hate on the rich people. Raven’s blame fell to me when Finn died because he was drunk and got alcohol poisoning from ‘me rejecting him when he loved me’ and then she blamed me because when the bus crashed and I ran into the flames to get Zeke, I couldn’t save him. Jasper blamed me because I couldn’t operate on Maya and asked a more experienced surgeon to do it, and he failed because she died twice on the ambulance ride and after being revived twice, her heart stopped. Octavia blames me for a whole list of stupid things and for ‘breaking her brother’s heart’ when he broke mine. And god only knows who and what everyone else blames me for.”

“Clarke, I’m so sorry…” Raven started.

“No, you’re not!,” Clarke yelled, “I told you guys all before, I can’t control if I was born into a rich family, I can't control Finn’s actions, I tried to save Zeke, I gave Maya’s surgery to a surgeon who knew what he was doing and no one couldn’t control if her heart stopped, and I am in love with Bellamy Blake, but you threw that in my face. You all threw everything in my face when my best friend died and I was too busy taking care of his family and too busy grieving to try to talk. And I did try though, and no one will just let me say that I did, no one will just accept that I did try and no one else did. So screw you guys. Screw you!”

The group was silent as she got up and left.

“What do we do?” Harper whispered.

“We try. We try for her because she deserves a whole hell of a lot better than us,” Bellamy said forcefully.

“And if she’s done trying?” Harper asked as Monty hugged her.

“We try.”

“Why?” Octavia interrupted with a sneer.

“Don’t you get it, O!” Bellamy yelled, “Don’t any of you get it? She tried for us, so we try for her because we love her. She accepted everything we said and did, but we couldn’t even give her the same in return. We try because we love her and because we want her back.”

The group was silent.

“Are you guys finally willing to do something for someone else? Because I am. Clarke deserves better, so we give her better. Even if she doesn’t want it. We give her better because that’s what she gave us.”

The group nodded.

“We took her for granted even though she’s never taken us for granted. We owe it to her. We should want to give her better. I do, don’t you?”

“Yes…” Raven whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

The group responded in a chorus of “Yeah”s and “Yes”s.

6 months later

Clarke sat in the booth with Murphy and Roan- a new friend she had met at her job- across from the rest of the group. Raven sat down and handed out the beers she had purchased. Murphy had come home a week after Clarke and the friend group had made amends with him.

“Damn, I needed this drink!” Clarke shouted.

Bellamy nodded, “I don’t get how you guys put up with that tyrant boss of yours.”

“Ontari’s my sister, remember?” Roan smirked.

“Yeah, I still don’t get it. I stopped putting up with O when the insults thrown at Clarke started again and then were aimed at everyone who was friends with Clarke.”

Raven nodded, “How is she, by the way?”

“Who knows? She’s still ignoring me because Clarke and I live together.”

Clarke shook her head, “Why does that piss her off so much, babe?”

“Probably because it means that Bellamy won’t put up with her bull anymore about needing to ‘borrow’ some money since you’re there as a reminder of the future,” Murphy cuts in.

“It’s not like I tell Bell whether or not he can give his sister money,” Clarke sighs.

“You don’t, but you’re a reminder of the future. I mean how else are we going to adopt Madi? When we started fostering her, the foster system was already a little concerned with our funds,” Bellamy added, “For hell's sake, we’re teachers, Clarke,” He said with a chuckle.

“But we’re doing better now,” Clarke shrugged with a smile, “You got a pay raise when you started teaching AP.”

“Yeah, don’t you want to keep it that way?” Jasper asks, “Octavia still owes me half the money she borrowed from me… five months ago.”

“Can we talk about something other than money at the bar? I already deal with it all day long for the natural pharmaceutical company,” Monty grumbled.

The group laughed.

“Don’t worry, we can talk about plants instead,” Murphy shrugged.

Monty smiled.

“I take it back, what else can someone say about money?”

Monty laughed and Jasper began to shout numbers.

Clarke shook her head, “Careful Jasper, or Monty might stop helping you make moonshine!”

“No! Leave my moonshine out of this!” Jasper whined.

“Then leave the numbers and money out,” Monty shouted sarcastically.

Clarke beamed at Bellamy. He had gotten their friends to clean up their acts in the past few months. He had broken up with Echo, and they had tried to remain friends, although Echo hadn’t liked Clarke very much. She felt at peace and content in her friend group now, even though they had lost some friends (Octavia and Echo) along the way.

“Ready to go?” Bellamy asked, “Madi’s probably ready to be picked up from her play date.”

“Yeah, see you guys at breakfast tomorrow!” Clarke called as she stood up and took Bellamy’s hand.

The group waved to the, as they left.

“I love you,” Bellamy said as they reached their car.

“I love you too. Now let’s go get our daughter before she lectures us about being on time again.”

Bellamy chuckled, “Yeah, her maturity is twice the amount of my maturity.”

“Believe me, we know,” Clarke smiled as she got into the car, “We know.”

Bellamy laughed, “I’m so glad you decided to forgive me.”

“Me too.”

The End <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Constructive criticism is welcomed too! <3


End file.
